A router is a gateway device that provides a wireless network access service for an access device, such as a mobile phone, a tablet, or a smart household device. The access device can acquire access authentication information from the router and establish a wireless network connection with the router by using the access authentication information as a certificate. The access authentication information includes a Service Set Identifier (SSID) and a password of the router.